<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chill, Dad by mywinterbuckybear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344366">Chill, Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear'>mywinterbuckybear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the avengers are idiots, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Better Than Canon, Chaotic Good, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He just wants to protect his daughter, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker Crying, Pregnancy, Protective Tony Stark, Steve and Bucky share an apartment in Brooklyn, Stucky - Freeform, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Stark!Reader, They're starks of course its drama, a lot of shouting, and most of the time Bruce has it, change my mind, help this boy, steve will be disappointed, teen pregnancy scare, the avengers are scary, they all share a brain cell, this is Morgan Stark's prologue, we dont support endgame here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by anon:  First absolutely Love your writing the way you get into the characters and the story is just on point. So I have a story idea in mind and was hoping you'll take a crack at it! Basically your Tony's teenage daughter and the Avengers find a positive pregnancy test and of course everybody freaks out assuming it's your test and Tony plus maybe Bucky try to kill Peter your bf (I think Cap would try to prevent homicide) But really it's Pepper's test, guess who's gonna be a big sis!</p><p>Since Endgame never happened, the Starks finally had the chance to live in a lakehouse, just like they wanted. </p><p>But at the event of a medical emergency, the women of the house left, leaving Tony in his own without proper guidance.,, And that was never a good idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Stark!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chill, Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ENDGAME DIDNT HAPPEN IN THIS TIMELINE (just get with it), Peter Parker is an angel and we pray for our smol boi who has been entrapped in such a situation (run pete run) ENJOY~~💓 💓 💓</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh dear. Ohhhhhh dear..."</p><p>The woman closed her eyes shut before looking back at the stick on her hand, her heart skipping a beat when absolutely nothing changed. She sat back down at the toilet, feeling her knees go weak. "It happened, it finally happened, oh god, oh fuck-"</p><p>A knock on the bathroom door snapped her out of it. "Mom, how long are you-"</p><p>The door suddenly sprung open before [Y/N] could knock a second time. It opened to reveal a sweaty and red-faced Pepper, eyes wide and lips slightly agape, her face in complete shock.</p><p>"You need to come with me." Pepper passed her daughter, starting to walk to and fro her daughter's room, looking all around as if she needed anything. [Y/N] could just watch as her mother started to anxiously shake her hands.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"I just need to check something."</p><p>Now that did nothing to help with [Y/N]'s confusion whatsoever. "Like with the company?"</p><p>"Not exactly."</p><p>The teenager just titled her head, even more baffled than when her mom told her to wait outside her own bathroom door until she gets out. "Then shouldn't you go ask dad?"</p><p>"It's probably important, right?" [Y/N] asked, trying to get through to her, this seemed like pretty high stakes.</p><p>"Plus, I already told Peter we'll go out today. He's probably already-"</p><p>"I can't tell your dad this, no," Pepper shakily murmured, a hint of anxiety entwined in her words. "Not yet. Not until I'm sure."</p><p>That's when [Y/N] started to be really alarmed. "Mom, what's wrong?"</p><p>"It won't take long," Pepper promised, pleading with her eyes, knowing that [Y/N] couldn't ever say no to that. She really felt like she couldn't do this this one alone.</p><p>"Okay, okay." [Y/N] nodded, rubbing her mother's shoulders in hopes of calming her down.</p><p>"Are you sure it's something we can't do inside the building?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>[Y/N] gritted her teeth together, her brows deeply furrowed as she got more and more worried. "Is it that bad?"</p><p>Pepper nodded, her eyes absentmindedly trained to the floor. "I think I need to go to the doctor..."</p><p>[Y/N]'s whole face slackened. "Oh... Oh god."</p><p>She couldn't even attempt to hide her distraught. "Mom, what happened?"</p><p>"That's what we'll find out!" The woman declared, standing right up before all her confidence immediately deflated, eyes glazed.</p><p>[Y/N], rightfully startled, just nodded, her eyes still fixed on her mother who appeared to be having a mental breakdown. "Okay, okay, you go first, I'll just fix my things here and give Peter a heads up. I'll be right with you."</p><p>Pepper meekly nodded as she swallowed the dryness in her throat. "Right, right. I'll go to the car first."</p><p>She helped her mother out her room and as the door closed, [Y/N] couldn't stop herself from freaking out. "Oh god, okay. Oh god."</p><p>"What do I need, what do I need-" [Y/N] chanted, just grabbing some random bag from the floor and looking all around her room. Pepper's attitude had already rubbed off of her as she slowly started to lose it. She could only imagine what had made her normally well-composed mother so jittery.</p><p>Just as she reached for her phone, a certain person came to mind. [Y/N] quickly dialed his number as she started to just dump random stuff into her purse. After a few rings, he picked up<em>. "Hey, [Y/N]!"</em></p><p>"Hey, Pete, baby, listen." She shifted the phone to her other ear as she hurriedly fixed her hair. "There's this thing that just popped and I can't get out if it. It's really important. I'm sorry."</p><p>
  <em>"But I'm already on my- wait? Is something wrong? You sound like you're in trouble? Can I do anything to help?"</em>
</p><p>"No. No," she reassured, fixing her clothes in the mirror. "I just have to run a quick errand with my mom-"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, do you need to reschedule?"</em>
</p><p>"No no no, it's just," [Y/N] panicked, that fact didn't even come to her for a second. She knew how long they've waited for this date and she had already taken a raincheck before and she'd be damned if she blows her sweet boyfriend off like that again. "I don't think it will take long anyway."</p><p>"You're already on your way here and I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone. You can rest here for a while and I promise, I'll be right back," she ranted, damn near pleading. She couldn't bring herself to imagine a frown on that adorable face of his.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure? It's really fine. I don't want you tire yourself ou-"</em>
</p><p>"No! No, baby. It's not fine. Let's meet after, okay?" She asked, holding her phone to anxiously her ear. "Okay, babe?"</p><p>
  <em>"...only if it's really okay with you..."</em>
</p><p>[Y/N] sighed, relieved, finally slinging the purse over her shoulder. "Definitely. Alright, I'll meet you later, okay?"</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, call me when you get there."</em>
</p><p>"Alright, bye, babe."</p><p>A quiet stifled giggle made it through the line before the boy cleared his throat. <em>"Bye, take care."</em></p><p>[Y/N] chuckled after she ended the call and just couldn't help but smile at the screen. "Heh, cute."</p><p>With that, she hurried out of her room, running towards the front door. She was reaching straight for her shoes that she didn't even notice the front door opening.</p><p>"Woah, where are you going? What's the rush?" Tony asked, confused, watching his daughter bounce on one foot, her purse falling to the floor as she tried to get the other shoe on.</p><p>"Sorry, dad! I'm really in a hurry, I'll be right back- I just have to-" [Y/N] stumbled but she caught herself, still in panic.</p><p>"Relax, kiddo, you'll break something," Tony pointed out, shaking his head. He leaned down, picking up the small bag, only to have it be snatched from his hands and be given a quick kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"It's fine." [Y/N] merely waved it away, careful not to alert him too much. She was about to go through the front door before she remembered something integral and made a quick 180. "OH RIGHT! Peter's coming later. Just make him sit and tell him I'll be right back. Okay? Okay, cool. Love you!"</p><p>[Y/N] turned around, leaving her father stumped, barely understanding what her daughter just said when she collided with another massive body as more people poured into the room.</p><p>"Hey, where are you goi-"</p><p>"Can't say anything, busy, need to go now, bye uncle Bucky, love you," she quickly chirped, getting on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek before he could say anything.</p><p>She briskly made her way to the other person, doing the same to the tall blonde next to Bucky. "Love you too uncle Steve, bye~"</p><p>It wasn't even a moment before the door had already shut to their faces. Tony sighed, "teenagers."</p><p>The men brushed it off, already used to how [Y/N] was. They continued to walk deeper into the home, eyeing its furnishing.</p><p>"The house looks beautiful, Tony," Steve complimented, absolutely enamored with how good it turned out.</p><p>Tony chuckled, pushing some boxes out of the way, nowhere near close to unpacking. "Yeah well, we just moved in and we're still working on the second floor but yeah, it's great."</p><p>"Looks very... homey," Bucky murmured, blurting out the first thing he thought.</p><p>Tony chuckled, leaning against the kitchen's table. "That is the goal, so..."</p><p>"Looks like it's really coming together." Steve eyed the windows, seeing the most wonderful lakeside view, getting excited himself.</p><p>"Better than your stupid Brooklyn apartment with tinman over here?"</p><p>Before Steve could throw a witty remark back, Bucky interrupted.</p><p>"Hey, can I use the bathroom?"</p><p>The two retired avengers stared at him, thrown off of their groove. It was out of nowhere but reasonable; it was a long way from Brooklyn after all.</p><p>"Well, that one's blocked with boxes," Tony hummed as he glanced at the one near the kitchen. He let his eyes linger around before he pointed. "Yeah, the closest is in that room over there, help yourself."</p><p>Bucky nodded, quickly making his way towards that door. He wasn't even deterred with the messy room inside as he made a beeline for the bathroom.</p><p>In his haste, he accidentally kicked the small trashcan by the toilet.</p><p>"Ah, shit," Bucky whispered, reluctantly getting down on his knees as he welcomed the idea of death with each passing second when something caught his eye.</p><p>"Is that?" he thought out loud, squinting and leaning closer to get a better look at that familiar box.</p><p>"I've seen those things at the mall before..."</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey, Stevie, what's this?" Bucky instinctively inquired as he inspected the product with his curiosity peaked.</p><p>"Can't you read?"</p><p>Bucky raised his head from the box to glare at the jerk. "Can you be more of an ass?"</p><p>"Technology..." he muttered under his breath as he tried to read the fine print, so engrossed with the new idea, almost feeling like laughing. "Back then you'll just be shocked."</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes, secretly fond of how amused Bucky gets on every little new thing he saw.</p><p>"I'm sure Sarah was shocked when you came out. Probably asked herself why that small piece of shit she crapped out was crying."</p><p>And now that love was gone. "Hilarious."</p><p>"Just put it back," Steve complained. "It's not like we're ever gonna use that anyway."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right," Bucky hummed in agreement before he chucked the thing right into their shopping cart.</p>
<hr/><p>The two men were having a drink when Bucky came to room with a happy smirk, delighted to know that he knew it first before Tony could tell Steve.</p><p>"Hey, congrats, Stark," Bucky hinted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Though, I didn't think you had plans to follow [Y/N] this soon."</p><p>Tony blinked, his glass still in his hand, taking a few seconds to scour his brain before he just blurted out. "Excuse me what?"</p><p>"What the hell are you saying?"</p><p>Bucky's brows furrowed as his eyes flickered towards Steve who was also morbidly curious to know what ever this was.</p><p>"I found one of those pregnancy tests in the garbage. The ones with the picture of a little stick with the two lines on the box. That's what that is, right?" He asked, now unsure.</p><p>Steve immediately put down his glass, his other hand reaching towards Tony's shoulder as his eyes widened in joy and shock. "Wow, that's amazing news, Tony. Congrats to you and Pepper!"</p><p>Steve started to laugh, pouring words of congratulations over the billionaire, incredibly happy for his friend that he didn't even notice the obvious.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Bucky asked just before he downed Steve's drink.</p><p>That was when Steve got a good look on Stark's face, seeing the absolute shock cloud his features as he remained frozen in his place.</p><p>"Did you just find out?" Steve leaned down, and as much as he wanted to be empathetic, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Buck, I think you ruined the surprise."</p><p>Bucky shrugged, not too bothered by it but still stifled a laugh when he pointed at Tony's face. "Look at how pale he is. That's so funny."</p><p>"Yeah, you don't look so happy. I thought you were planning this-"</p><p>"No. Just shut up," Tony snapped without any venom in his words, glazed eyes trained forward, shoulders incredibly stiff, his hands horribly shaking.</p><p>Steve noticed, now concerned that he stopped from pouring Bucky more alcohol into their glass. "Stark, What's wrong?"</p><p>"I thought you guys were trying? You were all over the idea before. Isn't this what you wante-"</p><p>"That was [Y/N]'s room."</p><p>And then the glass in Bucky's hand shattered.</p><p>A few more moments passed by. None of the three men had the strength to move, all that could be heard were the alcohol from the shattered glass dripping from the edge of the table. It wasn't until Steve cleared his throat was when the silence was broken.</p><p>"I think we need to call back-up."</p>
<hr/><p>"Is everyone here?"</p><p>Tony did a quick headcount on the avengers in his home but frowned when he didn't see a certain redhead from the bunch. "Wait, where's Romanoff?"</p><p>"I texted her, she said she's called to somewhere more important." Clint raised his hand, making himself at home on Tony's couch.</p><p>"What can possibly be more important than this?" Tony let out an exasperated sigh, running his hand anxiously down his fair for god-know-how-many times for the past hour. At this point, he won't be surprised if his hair suddenly turned white. It was at the least of his worries.</p><p>"I don't know why you need me to confirm this but it's clearly a pregnancy test," Bruce repeated for the fifth time.</p><p>Tony clicked his tongue, pressing his fist to his mouth, his foot tapping against the floor in unease.</p><p>"But is it posi-"</p><p>"YES, IT'S OBVIOUSLY POSITIVE."</p><p>Tony opened his mouth, glancing wearily at the plastic stick they dug up from the trash as if it was a disease. "But it's blurry there, you see..."</p><p>"So maybe, it was wrong."</p><p>"There's clearly two lines, Tony."</p><p>Tony sucked in his teeth, staring at those stupid lines for a few more seconds before desperately pointing. "Yeah, but if you look again..."</p><p>"Why is this so glum? Shouldn't we all be celebrating?" Thor beamed, trying to boost his team's morale and let them see what a great happening this really was.</p><p>"I mean, I get she's considered underage in earth standards but what could we do but accept it now and congratulate her on bringing new life in this world! Right?!" Thor cheered, raising his fist to the air, expecting an applause or at least some words of agreement.</p><p>But all he met was silence.</p><p>"Who the hell invited Thor?"</p><p>"I used the group chat," Steve muttered under his breath, wordlessly admitting his fault.</p><p>"You sure it was one of those pregnancy things?" Bucky stubbornly asked, his knee bouncing anxiously as he tried to think of a way out. "I mean, maybe it was one of those rights but then it was actually wrong-"</p><p>"You mean a false positive?" Steve asked, to which Bucky enthusiastically nodded, holding onto that scenario like it was their last hope. Even Steve wanted to believe it.</p><p>"That's likely. We only saw one box."</p><p>"No wonder the little thing was so shaken up and in a hurry," Bucky muttered, shaking his head. He could just imagine the fear and anxiety coursing through that girl's veins right now.</p><p>"She's just 17..."</p><p>"The times are different, Buck-"</p><p>"BUT IT'S [Y/N]. IT'S <em>OUR </em>[Y/N]."</p><p>"AND SHE'S 17," Bucky hissed, as if that alone should be enough reason for everything.</p><p>Steve released a sigh. As calm as he appeared, he was incredibly worried himself. He too had gotten quite attached with the fiery little Stark, just like everyone. He knew no one in this room wanted nothing but to protect [Y/N] and yet, this had happened. He couldn't help but feel frustrated too.</p><p>"We don't know what kind of boy had the fucking gall to force her to go through this kind of shit," Bucky seethed, his eyes hard and stone cold as he pictured that bastard's face. He was worse than scum.</p><p>"I swear, if I meet that son of a bitch, I'm gonna-"</p><p>"Yeah, isn't she dating that kid, Peter?" Clint piped from the couch, now munching on a jar of cheese balls he found in one of the Tony's boxes, earning everyone's attention. "The spider one always around Stark? Spiderboy? With the web and swing and stuff?"</p><p>The man chuckled, incredibly amused, reclining peacefully into the soft cushions. "Makes you think who really started this all..."</p><p>With that, the atmosphere in the living room had thickened tenfold.</p><p>"Queens," Steve murmured, only now making the connection.</p><p>"Peter..." Tony whispered under his breath, eyes widening as the realization just set in.</p><p>"That punk," Bucky spat, his bionic arm whirring as he tightly clenched his fist.</p><p>They were all caught up in that stunning revelation that they didn't even hear the door bell.</p><p>"I'll get it!" Thor called out, standing up from the other end of the couch, multiple cheeseballs in hand when he opened the door. And much to his surprise, it was the man of the hour.</p><p>"Young Parker! What a surprise!" The man happily greeted as he glanced down at the innocent boy holding a large bouquet of roses, smiling brightly, unknowing of the fate in store of him.</p><p>"Hi, Mr. Thor. I'm here for [Y/N]," Peter greeted with a nervous smile, eyes sparkling with hope and Thor just couldn't bring himself to wipe it off.</p><p>"I don't think she's here but come in. Though be careful, I don't think they're in a good mood right now. Cheese ball?" Thor offered, talking fast to distract the lad.</p><p>"Yes, please." Peter took the food out of Thor's hand, popping it in his mouth as he muttered a thanks to the Norse god. He was too engrossed in what was in his mouth (and that <em>the </em>Thor was in front of him) to hear what the man just said. But it wasn't enough of a diversion to prevent him from seeing the others present. "Oh!"</p><p>"Hi, everyone!" Peter smiled as he walked into the room before Thor could stop him, unknowingly walking into a trap.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't know you guys will be all here," Peter muttered to himself, never getting used to seeing his heroes all gathered around like this, giving everyone a wide grin as they all just stare at him in silence.</p><p>"Mr. Stark. Mr, Banner," he called just as his eyes caught sight of Tony and Bruce by the side. He immediately brightened up in response despite the empty expressions he continued to receive, further showing his lack of functioning instincts. "Whatcha upto?"</p><p>"Tony, maybe you shouldn't-" Bruce reached for Tony's shoulder, only to be ignored as the father stepped forward, eyes locked on the poor boy. "Peter."</p><p>Peter immediately straightened his back as he looked up. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"</p><p>"You know I trust you..."</p><p>"Yes, I know," Peter replied right back, unsure of what prompted this conversation but answered nonetheless. "I trust you too. A lot. Maybe more than you do to me but I'm sure that's not the point so I don't re-"</p><p>"And what did you do?" Tony whispered as he stepped closer, his tone was unusually low for comfort that it was enough to wipe the smile out of Peter's face.</p><p>"Did what?"</p><p>"You know what you did." Bucky stalked towards his direction, completely ignoring Steve's weak pleads to stop him.</p><p>Peter's eyes flickered warily over the two, forced to take a step back. "...I really don't-"</p><p>"Peter, you shouldn't have came here after what you brought," Bruce empathized as he looked down at the poor boy who obviously was still confused out of this mind.</p><p>His attention fell to the bouquet in his hands, knitting his brows. "The- The flowers? I knew red roses are cliche but I thought [Y/N] would appre-"</p><p>Bucky slammed his hand on table, making Peter jump out of his skin. The boy, now officially frightened, anxiously tried to search for any kind of help in the crowd, but all he met was pity.</p><p>Meanwhile, Clint was still lounging on the couch, remaining neutral.</p><p>"I have nothing to add," the archer confessed before he let out a laugh. "I'm just slightly concerned because this all probably happened because of the lack of protection so..."</p><p>Peter blinked. "Protectio- what? I really don't un-"</p><p>"Do you still have the suit?" Tony asked out of the blue, taking Peter's attention in a flash.</p><p>Peter nervously released a short sigh of relief. "Oh, you mean that, I thought you-"</p><p>"Answer the question," Bucky butted in, impatient, his fists tightly clenched.</p><p>"Ye- Yes," Peter swallowed roughly, already feeling as if someone was wringing his throat. "Yes, I do..."</p><p>Tony nodded, calmly raising his arm and tapping on his watch. "I'll give you five minutes to run."</p><p>That's when Steve finally got off of his ass. Not when Peter's blood had fully drained from his face at the sight of his hero suiting up against him, but when Peter's own suit started to put itself around his body.</p><p>"Tony, just calm down for a sec-"</p><p>"Make it three."</p><p>"Bucky, don't add to t-"</p><p>"Do I hear two?"</p><p>"Clint! Not helping!"</p><p>"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Peter shouted just his mask was pulled over his head, dropping the bouquet in the process.</p><p>"One," Tony paused, his suit slowly crawling up to his neck. "Friday, open the window."</p><p>"M-Mr. Stark?" Peter whispered, his last attempt of appealing to Stark's mercy. But all he saw was Tony's eyes being replaced by his mask.</p><p>
  <em>"Time's up."</em>
</p><p>With that the Iron Man suit was now powered up and fully functioning, triggering Peter to scream bloody murder. He screamed so loud, he fell on his ass, arms raised in defense, most of the people in the room didn't even hear the doorbell.</p><p>"I'll get the shovel," Clint offered.</p><p>"And I'll get the door again," Thor hastily volunteered, not comfortable in seeing the fall of his foolish friend.</p><p>Tony took another step forward, raising his arm in direction of the boy. Bucky was barely being held back by Steve. Bruce's words of mediation were upgraded to mere background noise and Peter kept crying on the floor. That was when they finally arrived.</p><p>"What is happening here?!" Pepper screamed, eyes wide as she scanned the train wreck that was her living room. Even Natasha lowly whistled, it being a long time since she had seen this much chaos all in one place.</p><p>"Peter!" [Y/N] immediately reached for the one splattered on the floor who reached back for her.</p><p>"Oh god. You're back, you're back!" Peter desperately called, pathetically clinging on to her arms. "Save me please!"</p><p>Tony powered down his helmet just to shout. "Don't touch hER! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE!"</p><p>"WHAT DAMAGE?" [Y/N] shouted back, arms wrapped around her shaking boyfriend.</p><p>"I DON'T KNOW!" Peter panicked, all senses too stimulated to even breathe right.</p><p>Tony loudly scoffed. "OH, DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW!"</p><p>[Y/N] pushed Peter behind her, shielding him. "Don't shout at him!"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?! If I had, maybe that little asshole wouldn't have gotten you pregnant!"</p><p>"Well, that's just-!" [Y/N]'s eyes widened as she stood back up. "What? Pregnant? I'm not pregnant?!"</p><p>"Yes, you are!"</p><p>"NO, I'M NOT."</p><p>"YES, YOU ARE." Tony snatched the plastic stick from Bruce's hands to shove it to his daughter's face."We found <em>THIS</em> in your room!</p><p>[Y/N] merely glanced at the stupid thing before glaring back at her father. "THAT'S NOT MINE."</p><p><em>"That's</em> mine!" Pepper piped in, eyes blazing as she stuck her hand inside her purse, violently grabbing the bunch of papers and shoving <em>that </em>in Tony's face.</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> pregnant!" She pressed, shaking the multiple ultrasound pictures to Tony's wide eyes. "LOOK."</p><p>Silence enveloped the room in a second, all that could heard was Pepper trying to catch her breath and Peter's sniffling.</p><p>It felt like forever until Tony finally moved, eyes frozen on those precious black and white photos."It's- it's yours?"</p><p>"YES."</p><p>"Oh my god," Tony gasped, jaw slack as he felt pure joy pour into his chest. He breathed out a laugh of disbelief, a soft smile forming in his lips as he reached for her, wrapping his arms around Pepper in euphoria, only to be harshly pushed away. "LET GO OF ME."</p><p>That set off all kinds of sirens in his head. "Why? what's wrong? Do you feel anything?" Tony anxiously asked, moving away, concerned that he might have put too much pressure or anything. He did have the suit on still.</p><p>"Feel anyth-" Her cheeks puffed up, finally seeing red. That was the last straw on her patience.</p><p>"ARE WE JUST GOING TO FORGET THAT YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO <em>KILL</em> THAT CHILD?!"</p><p>Tony's attention to shifted down to where Pepper was pointing, only to see Peter, red with watery eyes, in the arms of his daughter, [Y/N], staring daggers with Natasha behind them, giving him her infamous amused yet disappointed head shake.</p><p>"...yes?"</p><p>Pepper was about to tear Tony a new one when the front door suddenly opened, revealing a carefree Rhodey, smiling with cartons of pizza in his arms. He quickly stopped when he caught sight of the looney tunes scenario he just walked into. He blinked.</p><p>"What did I miss?"</p><p>
  <em>And that was the story of how Morgan Stark came to be~</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>